The Unknown Sister
by DelusionalandLovingIT
Summary: The story of Rukia's younger sister Sara and how she fit into the world of Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

FanFiction-

The Unknown Sister

Chapter One: Rukia in Trouble

Sara stared at her brother in shock trying to process what he had just told her. "I'm sorry did you just say that you were planning on arresting Rukia? your own sister. the sister to your wife. The one you found because it was your wife's, _YOUR WIFE'S_, dying wish to find and keep her safe. and now you're going to go _ARREST_ her? it just doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't need to make sense it is my duty and I will fulfill it." With that said Byakuya swept from the room, going to arrest his own little sister.

A couple weeks later.

Sara was startled out of her concentration as the shrilling sound of the alarm went off. She looked around confused and angry that she had been interrupted during the middle of her training session. The look of anger melted off her face as she heard the announcement that followed the alarm stating that intruders had entered the Court of Pure Souls and all personnel were told to search and detain them. For a brief moment a smile flashed across her face before she went in search of her captain, Shunsui Kyoura captain of the 8th Division.

"Sara Kuchiki, third seat, reporting to duty," Sara stated bowing before Captain Kyoura.

"You're always so formal Sara, must be that Kuchiki blood in you. You need to learn to relax," Captain Kyoura said laughing. "The fact is, intruders have entered the Court of Pure Souls and are said to be on a rescue mission for Rukia Kuchiki. That's about all the information we know, so basically happy hunting."

Sara left the captain's side with a secret smile at the corners of her mouth intent on finding the intruders before anyone else could. She wanted to see just who these intruders were.

Sara had been searching for about thirty minutes before she came across a young man with orange. She cut him off his course of path and said, "so I'm guessing you're one of the guys I'm supposed to find and detain. You're a lot cuter than I thought." She gave him a little wink as she said that letting her more mischievous side show.

"If you get in my way I won't go easy on you. Now move I have to save Rukia," the orange haired boy stated.

"Yeah I heard that. I'm glad my big sis was able to meet someone so noble as you in the real world. The truth is I'm secretly jealous I would love to help but I have to do my duty so lets make this look good for anyone who might come along later." She flashed him a smile and another wink before she drew her sword and charged at him.

"Make this look good? What the heck does that mean?" he said as he blocked her blow. "Are you messing with me?

"No, of course not. What would possibly make you think that?" Sara said sarcastically. "By the way I'm Sara. And you are?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he stated as he charged again. This time succeeding in pushing Sara backward.

"My, my you're much stronger than you look. You know I think I might have to start acting a little more serious. But only a little," she said with yet another wink before a serious look came over her face. "Freeze, Sessomaru." Sara's sword shone bright white for a brief second before it changed forming a pail blue slightly curved sword with ice crystals imbedded in the hilt and sheath. And almost before Ichigo realized what was happening a wave of ice crystals were shot his way. He barely dodged the attack before Sara had sent a second attack his way. The second attack, however, Ichigo dodged easily.

"Now would you look at that you're a natural," Sara said. "And you're pretty fast too. That's too bad, well not for you but for the buildings around you." Both of them looked around at the destroyed buildings around them. "Well, I'm sorry to say but our time together is just about over, because as you can see the noise we've created will be drawing others to our location soon. So I guess I'll be seeing you later... or maybe not who knows." With that Sara turned to leave. Just before she was gone she turned back and said, "I really hope you succeed. I don't want to lose my sister." With those words Sara disappeared leaving a very confused Ichigo behind.

One Day Later

"So I hear you've had a visit from an old friend, huh brother?" Sara inquired.

"I'd hardly call that woman an old friend," Byakuya said before sweeping from the room leaving Sara behind.

Two Days Later

Sara stood on the hill next to Soukyoku waiting for the execution to begin, hating how her duty didn't allow her to do anything for her own sister. Rukia's only hope was that Ichigo would actually be able to save her because noone else in Soul Society would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Reason to Rebel

Sara watched in growing fear as the execution began, cursing the fact that she couldn't do anything because of her duty. She hated her duty and everything that came with it. She hated how life demanded her to follow the rules and even more so because of the family she came from. Sometimes she cursed being a Kuchiki, never mind the honor of being a member of a noble family. Sara sometimes felt trapped in her own life, able to help so many but not being allowed to. She wasn't allowed to show who she truly was because brother dearest would not be able to accept the truth. And according to father, Sara's brother was the only Kuchiki worth succeeding.

Sara was startled from her thoughts as she saw both her captain and Rukia's captain attempting to stop the execution. She stood there in shock not understanding what was happening. Why would two captains shirk their responsibility like that? It completely disregarded everything she had been taught growing up. It also excited her, giving her hope that maybe her sister would be saved and hope that maybe one day she might be free to do what she wanted.

The excitement around her magnified as Ichigo arrived and destroyed the Soukyoku before he gave Rukia to Renji and began fighting with Byakuya. Watching Ichigo fight with her brother Sara had a flash back of her life. Sara remembered when she was just a little girl and she used to

follow Shingi Hirako and the other Vizards around, how she used to laugh and play and excel in all she did. Then she remembered how when she would train with her family if she ever developed a technique before Byakuya her father would get upset because as the youngest and a daughter she was not supposed excel above her brother. He was the future head of the family, _he _was supposed to be the strong one, _HE_ was the special one not her. Sara realized how ever since that horrible night, when the only people who inspired her to be herself were ripped away from her, she had slowly lost herself within the lines of what her duty was. Sara gasped remembering that horrible night she realized who stood to gain the most from the chaos around her and in a flash she took off searching for someone supposedly dead.

Sara headed Straight for Central 46, guessing that to be the place where the evil man resided. She arrived and upon entering found all those inside dead. Sara stared at the carnage knowing she had found his hiding place.

"Aizen," she called out. "I know you're here. You might as well just come out."

Aizen stepped from the shadows as he said, "I see you have found me, although I never thought you'd actually figure it out. But I see you are as smart as you are beautiful, Sara."

"Shut up, I finally realized you were the one behind it all," Sara growled. "What the heck do you think you're doing trying to kill my sister.?!"

"To be honest she's worth more dead than alive to me," he answered in a smooth voice.

"Well, you picked the wrong girl I'll kill you before you can even get close to her."

"You kill me?" he asked in a bemused tone of voice. "How do you possibly believe you could kill me? You're not even a vice captain but a mere 3rd seat. You could never win."

"I'm a lot stronger than anyone knows."

"I'm sure you are," he said in a patronizing tone, "but don't you think you should take care of Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori first?"

Right around this time the fourth captain, Captain Unohana, and her Vice Captain showed up causing Sara to retreat into the shadows. Although she had gained this new found confidence she still wasn't ready for the world to know her true power yet. Sara listened as Aizen and Unohana spoke seething with anger as she listened to his smug voice. When Gin walked in though she gasped silently, a pain shot through her as she realized he was following Aizen's orders. The last person left in Soul Society that had make her feel like herself was evil. How could she have been so wrong about him?

Soon after Gin arrived Aizen and Gin disappeared. Sara took off after then in a hurry unsure as to were they might have gone. Sara arrived at Soukyoku just in time to see Aizen pull the Hougyoku from Rukia's body. Sara stood paralyzed as she watched the scenes unfold around her. She watched as Aizen defeated Ichigo easily and as Aizen and his followers were taken up by the Menos, all the while cursing her body for not moving to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Taken

Two months after the incident Sara was strolling through the Kuchiki grounds trying to clear her head from her latest nightmare. She was amazed how vividly they remained burned into her memory. She could still remember perfectly her first nightmare. Each dream started the same; she was young, around 12, it was the day she met Gin. She had been on her own training developing techniques that should be beyond her years when he had surprised her. The first words he ever spoke to her were, "You seem a little young to be attempting that technique." Sara had gasped spinning to see who the intruder was.

"What the heck do you think you're doing sneaking up on a girl like that?!" she practically screamed at him. "And how long have you been there?!"

"Long enough," the boy said, "but don't worry I won't tell anyone what I saw."

After he said those words the dream would change. Each dream was never exactly the same, but they all had the same beginning and end. It was the middle that would change. Sometimes she would relive the happy moments she had shared with Gin. Like how he would sometimes show up at her door just because he thought she needed someone to talk to. More often then not, however, the middle of her dreams were flashes of either when she saw Gin appear in Central 46 proving he had truly been on Aizen's side or she saw the night when she lost Shingi and the others. When ever she saw these images she could always hear Gin laughing in the background. But no matter what filled the center of her dreams they always ended with her staring up as Gin floated away, branding himself a traitor forever.

Sara always woke up in a cold sweat and she was trying to walk off the fear these dreams always left her in. So what if he left her behind? Why should she care? Its not like she loved him or something ridiculous like that.

The sound of movement behind Sara caused her to snap out of her thoughts and into the present. She looked around to see who caused the noise and gasped when she heard his voice. "Did you miss me?" he asked, appearing right behind her, his fingers slipping casually through her long dark hair.

"What makes you think I would miss someone like you? A traitor?" she spat back at him as she spun away.

"Well that's too bad because I have a feeling we'll be spending a lot of time together from here on out."

"What the heck do you mean?" Sara said. "I won't be spending any ti–" She was cut off as Gin came behind her once again, grabbed her and opened the gate to Hueco Mondo, passing through he forced Sara to follow.

Sara struggled against Gin as he dragged her through Hueco Mondo to Aizen's head corders. "Why are you doing this, Gin?" she asked as he continued to force her down the corridor. "Why are you forcing me to come here?"

"Because Aizen wants you here," was the only reply she received from him. Soon they came to a large room, Aizen standing opposite them, watching as Gin threw Sara into the room and left.

"So nice of you to join me," Aizen said a sly smile on his lips.

"Its not like I had any choice," Sara spat back.

"Don't be mad. I saw something I wanted and so I took it simple as that."

"I'm sorry you wanted me? You hate me."

"Many people often confuse the emotions hate and love. Me I'm not quiet sure what I think of you but until I find out I want you close to me," Aizen said, the smoothness of his voice sending shivers down her back.

Sara stared in shock and horror at this man that she despised so deeply, confused as to whether or not he had just proclaimed his love for her. Either way she new she needed to get away from him as soon as possible. Sara turned and bolted for the door only to find her path blocked by Aizen. She turned again trying to find another escape rout. Finding none she turned back to face him determined to fight her way through if he would not let her pass.

Sara moved into her fighting stance. A chuckle formed in Aizens throat, "Do you honestly believe you can fight your way through me?"

"If I have to I will," Sara said gritting her teeth.

"You could not even bet Gin when he came to get you. If you can't beat him there is no way you can beat me."

"Gin caught me off guard, a mistake I will not let happen this time."

"I'm sorry you think so little of my ability," Gin said, suddenly showing up behind her.

Sara gasped. She had not sensed him come up behind her, nor did she know how he entered the room without using the very door she wished to leave by. Before Sara had time to react Gin moved closer and hit her on the back of the neck causing her to pass out.

"Move her to the room I prepared. With her here it won't take long for me to figure this out and sooner or later she'll cave and join me," Aizen said as he left the room.


End file.
